


Overhang

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sherlock's first day back at a crime scene, and he storms out into the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overhang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts).



He stormed out of the building after Sherlock. "Oh, great," he muttered. It had started raining, and he'd forgotten his umbrella. Nothing he could do about that, though. He called after him. "Sherlock!"

"What?" Sherlock bit out. He was waiting for a cab, though he turned a bit to face Lestrade. It was a bit stupid to just be standing there, because neither of them were getting any drier. 

"So you're still a freak," Lestrade said. "You're back, aren't you?"

"I could do something else. I don't need," Sherlock waved a hand at the building, "all that."

"Well what would you do?" asked Lestrade, motioning Sherlock toward the nearest overhang. There, that was a bit better, wasn't it? He wiped at his face a bit. 

Sherlock sighed, and he let it go.

"I think they expected things'd be back to normal. Hoped, maybe. I mean, alright, you're not normal. But if the freak thing is out of hand, let me know. It's not professional, anyway, is it? Not that we aren't all a bit unprofessional, in our own ways."

Sherlock was just standing there.

"What? What have I said? What don't I get?" Lestrade asked with a hint of annoyance. He was just trying to help.

"I just wasn't prepared for it," Sherlock said carefully. 

Lestrade put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, it's not accurate anyway. I mean, you aren't a freak, strictly speaking."

"Oh aren't I?" Sherlock said, looking hard at Lestrade's face.

"Not really, no," Lestrade said. "Though you are freakishly intelligent." He paused, wondering if that'd be bad to say too. Maybe that didn't help at all. Maybe there wasn't a difference, to Sherlock. He hesitated.

Sherlock stepped out from under the overhang.

Lestrade quickly followed. "I meant it as a compliment," he said. "I really did."

"Oh, I know," Sherlock said, then turned around, looking at Lestrade again. He reached out, resting a hand under Lestrade's jaw, cupping his face a bit. Lestrade, unsure what was going on, simply tried to look as sincere and friendly as possible. After all, he was one of those friends of Sherlock's, right? Friend enough to be put into danger.

Sherlock leaned in and kissed him. The rain caressed them both with its quiet force, the tingle of the chill and the movement of the drops intensifying the unexpected kiss. And he returned the kiss as well he could. It was surprising, but Sherlock Holmes was surprising. 

They finally pulled apart. They were just about downright soaking now.

Sherlock cocked an eyebrow, waiting for Lestrade to speak first. His gloved hand was still cupping the DI's face. 

"Well," Lestrade said, "take this as a compliment too. You're a freakishly good kisser."

Sherlock smirked and slowly drew his gloved hand away. "Shall we?" he finally said.

"You wanna go back in there? What if you get called a freak again?"

"Well, I'll expect it this time," Sherlock said. "Plus, I'll have the knowledge of this moment in my head. If they're being particularly annoying, I'll just try to remember what it's like to kiss you in the rain." He winked, then began to head back. 

Lestrade followed with what had to be the world's stupidest grin. "Welcome back, Sherlock," he murmured to the rain.


End file.
